smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saviour's Wedding Day (Hero Stories)
"Saviour's Wedding Day" 'is a mini-story that takes place in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place 10 years after Wonder's passing and 3 years after Hero and Smurfette's wedding. The Story It was a beautiful summer's day over the forest, and in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were busy preparing for a wedding. Inside her house, Saviour was standing behind a divider putting on her wedding dress and veil. Her female friends were eagerly waiting in anticipation. "Come on, Saviour!" Sassette said, eagerly, "We want to see your dress." "Give me time, Sassette!" Saviour called from the other side of the divider. "Smurfing on a wedding dress takes time." "I can understand that," Smurfette said. Soon, Saviour walked out from behind the divider to show her friends the dress. "So how do I look?" Saviour asked as she modeled the dress this way and that. "Oh, Saviour, that just looks absolutely beautiful on you," Acorn said. "That dress reminds me of the dress that your Mama Smurf wore to her wedding, Saviour," Smurfette said. "Well, I want to smurf a tribute to my Mama Smurf, by wearing a similar dress to the one that she smurfed, Auntie Smurfette," Saviour said. "You look so much like Wonder," Sassette said. "Thank you," Saviour said. "But, I don't know how my Papa Smurf will react." "I'm sure that he will be very happy, Saviour. This is your wedding day after all." Smurfette said. "You'll really enjoy married life, Saviour," Sassette said. "Please don't spoil it for me, Sassette," Saviour said. Soon, there was a knock on the other side of the door. "Are we all ready to smurf?" Hero asked from the other side. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Saviour said, as she grabbed the bouquet and opened the door. Hero looked at her before tears appeared in his eyes. "What's wrong, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "My little girl looks so much like her Mama Smurf on our wedding day," Hero said. "Well, I wanted to smurf a tribute to Mama Smurf by smurfing a similar dress to the one that she smurfed, Papa Smurf," Saviour said. Hero wiped away the tears with a handkerchief and blew his nose. "Anyway, let's get smurfing! Today is all about you," he said. Saviour smiled as they got on board the carriage and headed towards the altar. '''... Meanwhile, Oracle was at the altar with Abloec and Nat, nervously waiting for the bride to be escorted down the aisle. "I guess you're feeling nervous about this, Oracle?" Abloec asked. "Of course I am, Uncle Abloec," Oracle said. "I've known Saviour ever since we were baby Smurfs, and... words can't describe how I feel right now." "I knew you two would be smurfed together for all time the moment I first saw you smurf your eyes on her," Nat said. "Well, she was the only other baby Smurf in the village, Nat," Oracle said. "Just remember, Oracle," Abloec said. "That as long as you continue to love Saviour for who she is, then the Almighty will bless the both of you in this marriage." Oracle smiled, and then came the sound of Harmony's horn. "That must mean the bride is coming," Nat said. "Then we must stand prepared and wait for the wedding to commence," Abloec said. Oracle began to feel more nervous than before. Abloec, Oracle, and Nat stood at the altar and waited as Harmony began to play the bridal march while Hero escorted Saviour to the altar, with Sassette and Smurfette following behind carrying the bride's train. Pansy and Laconia followed as the other bridesmaids, Acorn followed as the flower girl, and Slouchy being the ring bearer. "I just wish Mama Smurf was here to see this day," Saviour said. "Even though she isn't smurfing with us physically, she is smurfing with us spiritually. She is in all our hearts," Hero said as they arrived at the altar. As the Smurfs took their places at the altar and the bridal march came to a close, Abloec began to speak. "My fellow Smurfs, it is my pleasure and privilege that on this day the Almighty should join Oracle Smurf and Saviour Smurfette in the bonds of smurfy matrimony. As it was smurfed in the beginning, so shall it smurf by the decree of nature, that male and female shall be smurfed together as one so that they may be fruitful with the blessings of love and family. I understand how eager this couple is to share their love for each other, but according to custom I must ask that if there is any among us who has a reason that these two should not be married, that you must speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence, as no Smurf wanted to object of the marriage. With no one else raising any objections to the marriage, Abloec proceeded. "Oracle Smurf, do you take Saviour Smurfette to be your smurfully-wedded wife, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love her as long as you both shall smurf?" Oracle looked into Saviour's eyes. "I do, Uncle Abloec," "And Saviour Smurfette, do you take Oracle Smurf to be your smurfully-wedded husband, to cherish, honor, and obey, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for better and for worse, to love him as long as you both shall smurf?" Saviour looked into Oracle's eyes. "I do, Uncle Abloec." Abloec then called forth Slouchy. He raised up the pillow which contained the rings that Miner and Handy had made. "These rings made of gold will show that the two of you are insmurfably bound to each other for all time. You will smurf your own vows and in turn smurf the ring on the others finger." Oracle was the first to take the ring. "Saviour, ever since I first smurfed my eyes on you as a baby Smurf, I knew you were the one for me. I vow from this day forth to be the kind of smurf you want me to be... to give you everything your heart desires, no matter the cost," Oracle said as he placed the ring on Saviour's finger. "With this ring I vow to make you the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." Saviour took the second ring. "Oracle, the moment I first smurfed my eyes on you as a baby Smurf, I knew you were the one for me. We smurfed through the good times and the bad times," Saviour said, as she placed the ring on Oracle's finger. "With this ring I vow to always love you, to smurf you a home and family that will always love you, and to have you as the one and only Smurf that I will always love above all others." "Then by the power vested in me by the Lord God Almighty and His Son Jesus Christ, and with the angels and saints who have served the Lord throughout the ages who stand before us as witnesses, I hereby declare that Oracle Smurf and Saviour Smurfette as husband and wife. What God has united together, let no man or creature on this earth or anywhere else put asunder," Abloec said. As they shared their first kiss as a married couple, all the Smurfs and Smurfettes clapped and cheered, Hero wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked up into the sky and smiled. ... At the reception, as the Smurfs and Smurfettes watched Oracle and Saviour share their first dance together. Hero and Smurfette were approached by Abloec. "So what do you think about your daughter's wedding, Hero?" Abloec asked. "It smurfed back so many memories of my wedding to Wonder, I only wish she was here to smurf it," Hero said. "Wonder may not be here physically, Hero, but she is here spiritually. She is in all our hearts." Abloec said. Hero smiled. "I know Saviour has smurfed the right decision in getting married to Oracle. I wish her all the best in her marriage, as well as when she becomes a Mama Smurf to her very own child." "You think Saviour will become a Mama Smurf that quickly, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "Not right now, Smurfette! Only when she is ready to smurf that part of her life," Hero said. "Anyway, the Almighty will watch over them as they begin a new chapter in their lives," Abloec said. Hero and Smurfette smiled as they watched Saviour and Oracle happily dance. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Wedding stories